


tomorrow is still waiting for us

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Addendum to A Hurting Thing.) Jun finds Ohno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow is still waiting for us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hurting Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520410) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



> This is a cruel addendum to A Hurting Thing, won't make sense without it, and is the same kind of fucked up. Heed the tags and proceed with caution.
> 
> (Also, I don't have access to a computer right now so I wrote this by hand and then typed the whole thing on my phone. Please forgive any weird formatting errors that may have occurred in the process.)

When Jun reaches the shore, the god is there waiting for him. He's facing the ocean, the foam from the waves skimming his bare toes. Jun stands there with him for a long moment, both of them silent as they watch the sky set ablaze by the setting sun. Jun feels stifled by a feeling he can't shake off, a sense that he's been here before. 

The god turns to face him and says, "Give me the dagger, Jun."

It's only been a month, but Jun feels as if he's been fighting this battle forever. There's no energy left in him to argue. He hands the dagger to the god and says nothing, feels nothing. But when the god's fingertips brush his, he gasps and jerks back as if he's been burned. 

He remembers that touch. 

The god before him is smiling gently as he unsheathes the dagger. "It's over now," he's saying. "We'll try again."

Jun's throat is tight; his chest aches. "Wait," he gasps. 

"No time," the god says. He turns the dagger on himself, his liquid eyes still trained unflinchingly on Jun. "We'll try again," he repeats. "I'll find you first next time. I promise."

.

This time, Jun doesn't feel the rush of energy. He doesn't feel anything.

Instead, he remembers. 

Tears fall from his eyes and land in the water as sparks that pop and fade. He stays there until the rising tide washes the body out to sea.

.

It's dark by the time he makes it back to the car. Keiko and Ayaka are leaning against the hood, waiting for him. How long have they been waiting for him? 

"You're not strong enough to kill us on your own," he says as he approaches them. "That's why you needed me. I remember now."

Keiko smiles. "You were always so smart, Jun-kun."

"I could have run away. My birthday is tomorrow. I could have just waited, and then you wouldn't be able to kill me either." Even as he says them, the words feel hollow on his tongue. 

Ayaka gives a quiet sigh. "You don't really want that, do you, Jun-kun?"

He's too exhausted to care anymore. All he knows is that he can't bear to go on without them. Not now. Not with all that he's done. 

He hands the dagger to Keiko, the naked blade pointing towards his own body. "I'll see you next time."

For once, Keiko laughs. "I look forward to it."

.

Jun closes his eyes and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BUT _maybe_ this is how it ends, or maybe Juntoshi run away together and save the world. You decide! In the meantime, here are some lyrics from "Still..." ([x](http://taijiproject.livejournal.com/90627.html)) because I'm a monster:
> 
> That was probably the day we set off walking, each on a different path  
> Until the time when we understand why we met each other  
> When the wheels start to turn, the journey will begin  
> So I'll gently embrace the past so I won't go astray again
> 
> UGLY SOBBING.


End file.
